Bardock Unbreakable
by SevenStarShenron
Summary: Bardock's ever-growing strength leaves him feeling bored and unchallenged. It also earns him the unwanted attention of a certain Arcosian tyrant. But when Frieza sends his team to an unknown planet on assignment, Bardock finds more than he expected: A battle that could break him.
1. Deployed

**Author's Note:** This is my very first fanfiction. I really like Bardock and I wanted to expand on his character a little bit. If people seem to like this, I'll write some sequels. I apologize for the length of this first chapter—it seemed like a natural break to end where it did. Please enjoy and leave any comments in the reviews!

* * *

**Bardock: Unbreakable**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Deployed**

It had been a few months since Bardock and his team had been on a mission. He couldn't remember how long for sure, but he knew it had been too long. The blandness of everyday life had gotten to him. Sitting around doing nothing wasn't the way of a true Saiyan. He needed to be fighting, testing his limits, and becoming stronger. Training with his fellow Saiyans only satisfied him to a point. He had become stronger than most other warriors in his class, and to find someone to challenge him would require him to seek out the Saiyan elite, which he would never do. He had no time for an arrogant, entitled Saiyan who would no doubt make sport of his social class and the disappointment of his son Raditz's power level. Bardock had just finished training with his comrades and had started to think about what to eat, when an alarm started crying out letting him know it was time to receive his next mission.

"Finally," Bardock said, with a smile and a sense of excitement.

* * *

"Planet 247 isn't the most valuable planet, but should provide an easy sell with some rich minerals and valuable farm land," Zarbon said, making it sound like it had been his idea to take it over.

"Zarbon, I know it is or I wouldn't have ordered its takeover," Frieza replied as he gazed out his window.

"Lord Frieza I didn't mean to…" the blue-skinned henchmen trailed off nervously and then quickly tried to change the subject. "The one called Bardock should be here any second to receive his orders."

"Very good Zarbon, now leave and make sure they get here. I'd hate to see those little monkeys get loose on my ship."

Zarbon placed his right hand on his chest and bowed, giving respect to his master, and walked out the room leaving only the horned Arcosian.

Frieza sat in his chair facing his cabin's window. He reached past the right arm of his chair and retrieved a glass of wine sitting on a nearby table. The changeling brought the red elixir up to his lips and took a sip. The Saiyans had been on his mind as of late. Beyond King Vegeta, his son, and the Saiyan general Nappa, he knew only Bardock by name and had heard whispers of his bravery and increasing power. Of course, Frieza didn't worry about a little primate. He did worry about the Saiyan race as a whole though. If one lower level ape could increase his power so much in such a short time, what would stop others from doing so? Monkey see, monkey do. In addition, there was always the myth of the Super Saiyan that had been passed down through his family, and had become legend among his monkey subordinates. He swirled the liquid in his glass as he pondered over his thoughts and concerns.

Frieza's private chamber doors opened. Zarbon, Bardock, and his armored team all walked into the room. They came to the foot of Frieza's chair, knelt down to one knee, and waited for the tyrant's acknowledgement.

"About time," Frieza said, still facing the window holding his beverage.

"I'm sorry Lord Frieza," Zarbon quickly said. "There is no excuse for our tardiness."

"Shut up, Zarbon," Frieza snapped.

Zarbon sank his head down and lowered his eyes.

"Bardock, I have a very special mission for you and your little gang of thugs," Frieza said, still not giving Bardock and his men the respect of looking at them. "I'm sending you to planet 247. It's in the Brush Star System. It'll take you about ten days to travel there. The defences are minimal. Initial scouting has shown no official standing army and only a hand full of power levels around 5000. I'd imagine taking the planet should only take about a week."

Bardock's fist tightened as his anger began to swell. He started to glare at the back of Frieza's chair. Such disrespect, he thought to himself. That damn purple freak hadn't even got up from his chair let alone put down his drink. The warrior couldn't stand Frieza, but knew better to act on his feelings. If King Vegeta wanted them to serve such a putrid midget he would follow orders, but he would hate every second of it.

"I want you to leave right away. It'll only be your team," Frieza explained.

"Lord Frieza, if there's more than six or seven power levels over 5000 shouldn't there be another team sent with us?" Bardock interjected.

Frieza finally rose to his feet, gently sat his wine down, and walked around his chair to face Bardock and his men.

"You know Bardock, one thing I can't stand is cowardice," Frieza sneered. "I thought someone as brave and strong as you wouldn't need help with such a simple mission. I suppose I could always find someone else to take on this task if it's too much for you. After all, you're just a little scared monkey."

"Lord Frieza," Bardock exclaimed as he rose to his feet, "I am no coward, and I will take this planet myself!"

"That's what I wanted to hear," Frieza replied. "Now go to your ships and get going."

Bardock turned his back to Frieza and started walking towards the door. His men all stood and followed him. Zarbon came to his feet as well and kept a sharp gaze on Bardock as they walked out towards the door. As the room's doors closed behind the warriors, Zarbon looked towards his master, curious to see if he would comment on Bardock's outburst.

With the slightest hint of anger in his eyes, the Arcosian crossed his arms and spoke.

"Stupid monkey."

* * *

Bardock led his men down the hall at a lightning pace. Tora, Bardock's right hand man, kept close behind him. He could sense Bardock's anger and discontentment.

"Was that such a good idea?" Tora exclaimed, trying to get his leaders attention.

Bardock slowed to a stop and turned around to face his team. He looked at them, scanning all four of their faces one by one. He took a deep breath, put his hands on his hips, and gave a sigh.

"No, I suppose it wasn't," the scar-faced warrior said, looking at Tora.

Borgos stepped forward from the group. "He has no right to call us cowards, after all the missions we've done for that chump," the massive warrior said.

"I know," Bardock replied, looking at Borgos.

"I'm sure he just said that to rile us up. I think he gets a thrill out of it," Tora said, putting his two cents in.

Bardock turned around and began walking once again.

"It doesn't matter, let's just get going. We'll show Frieza we aren't cowards!" Bardock exclaimed loudly, making sure all his men could hear him.

The Saiyans traveled through several hallways, making their way to the docking bay. They entered the launching area, swiftly entered their shuttles, and blasted off headed for planet 247.

* * *

**Author's Note (Again): **Thanks for reading the first part of my first story! Please leave a review!


	2. Revelations

**Author Note: **Thank you for reading Chapter 1, hope you enjoyed it. Chapter 2 is a little longer, and has a little more action. If you like it or have any constructive critiques please review.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Revelations**

The small white star crafts came into range of planet 247. Flashes and beeping started going off inside Bardock's small craft. The soldier began to wake from his long sleep. The ships quickly moved in closer to the planet, giving him an opportunity for a glimpse. Bardock peered through the window, not sure what to make of what he saw. 247 was nothing like what he expected. From his view point all he could make out was a dark cloud covering the entire planet. He scanned the planet with intense eyes, trying to make sense of what he was seeing. The fog seemed to be thick, leaving no openings to peer down through and get a good view of the surface. He had seen planets before with dense atmospheres and huge storm clouds, but nothing quite like this.

The spaceships started their decent into the darkened stratosphere. Blackness blanketed the pods, making them invisible to each other. The clouds' viscosity slightly started to dissipate, revealing a land scape of huge mountains and scattered forests. The pods made their way amongst the mountains, skimming near the tops of the trees, finally coming to a small clearing at the foot of a decimated city. They crashed into the ground with immense force, causing a massive explosion. The dirt and smoke swelled around the landing site. A few moments passed, allowing some of the grime in the air to settle. The invaders ascended out of the crater, looking around to assess their surroundings.

"Everyone check your scouters," Bardock ordered. "There's something wrong here."

The Saiyans all brought their hands to their scouters, each activating them, all searching for any signs of life. The scouters all began to beep and light up, indicating they had begun their scanning.

"All the sensors in my ship indicated this was the right planet. Even down to the five moons that circle over it," Fasha said.

"The information from the computer said this planet had nice farm land. But the ground—it's so cold and hard," Borgos said waiting for more information from his scouter.

"Something must be causing all this black fog that's in the air. I wonder if it's natural?" Fasha questioned. "If we get into a tight spot with all this mist blocking the sky we won't be able to transform."

"That city looks like it was completely levelled by something or someone. Nothing natural could have caused that type of damage," Tora observed.

"Err … nothing. My scouter is picking up _nothing_," Fasha said, pressing the little button on her scouter making sure it was actually searching.

Bardock turned off his sensor and quickly looked towards the city. "Stupid scouter. Either all our units are busted, or there really isn't anyone left alive in this entire area. Let's head into that city and just see if we can find anything out."

The warriors all took flight and headed towards the city. The large urban center had several massive sky scrapers stretching into the darkened sky and many smaller buildings sprawled throughout. Tiny houses out lined the edge of the metropolis with zigzagging streets intertwining with the inner-city landscape making pathways to various locations. Even before they made it into the city it was easy to see that it had been blasted to hell. The structures had huge crater-sized holes and black burns scarring them. Once in the city, the fighters could see the dead bodies of the residents. It appeared that most of the teal-skinned aliens had succumbed to what appeared to be high-powered energy blasts. Bardock led them to the center of the city.

"We'll land over there," Bardock ordered, pointing towards an iced over road crossing.

"What's going on here, Bardock?" Tora inquired.

"I'm not sure. We need to find out though. Tora, I want you to take Shugesh and keep going north. The next largest city should be that way according to the planetary summary report. Fasha and Borgos, I want the two of you to head west, and see if there's anything of interest on the coast. I'll go east and see if there's any information that way."

"All right," Fasha acknowledged.

"As you wish," Tora said, complying with the order.

"I want you all to contact me with your reports in two hours. Now let's get started—we have a mission to accomplish."

The armored warriors took to the skies and split off, headed to their different locations.

* * *

Fasha and Borgos had been flying almost two hours, with nothing to report. They hadn't come across any signs of the local inhabitants or whatever had been changing the planet. The coast came into view. The two seekers saw a frozen beach which appeared to stretch out into the horizon.

"I'd figure we'd find something by now," said Fasha with frustration in her voice.

"Me too," Borgos agreed. "We should contact Bardock and give him the bad news."

Fasha activated her scouter. "Bardock, this is Fasha. Do you copy?"

"Report," Bardock ordered over the comm.

"We made it to the coast. We've found nothing, Bardock. Should we search around more?" asked the female soldier.

"Yes, for now. I'll contact you with further orders after I hear back from the others."

Bardock stood upon a high ledge, looking over a small valley. He peered over the massive crevice, hoping to find something to aid him in his search for clarity. He saw nothing relevant, just like everywhere else he had investigated. He sighed, turned around, and began to walk away from the cliff's edge. He activated his communication device, hoping to hear good news from his other team.

"Tora, it's been two hours. Do you have anything to report?"

A long pause followed his question.

"Tora, are you there?" Bardock said with uneasiness in his voice.

"Yes, I'm here, Bardock—and I have something to report," Tora informed.

"What have you found?" Bardock asked, staring at the ground.

"We made it to the city and found nothing at first, but once we got to the center we found a unit of twenty or so soldiers manning some sort of communication post. Do you want us to take them out?" Tora whispered. "Their power levels are minimal."

"No, wait for me. We'll take them out once I get there. I'll be there as soon as I can. Just lay low for now."

Bardock ran to the edge of the cliff, jumped off, and soared through the sky, headed towards his comrade's location.

"Borgos, Fasha, head towards Tora's location. They found something."

* * *

Bardock's scouter started flickering, reading the various power levels in the city just ahead. He located the two largest ones and started heading towards them, knowing they were his men. He navigated his way through the towering buildings, flying a hundred feet or so above the street. The scouter led him to the top of a roof together with his men.

"Where are they?" Bardock asked.

"Down there," Tora said as he led his leader to the edge of the roof and pointed down to a small building at the corner of a street.

Bardock observed the enemy units moving about, doing a number of various military activities. Their work seemed to be focused on repairing some sort of massive piece of technology. The object had a roundish top and long cylindrical body. Bardock had no idea what it was, but he knew it had to be important. He counted twenty-three soldiers in all. They all appeared to be bipedals, with large white helmets, each with a purple visor covering their eyes. Their size was similar to that of an average Saiyan. White armor shielded their chest, shoulders, and forearms. Under their armor a dark, form-fitting jump suit covered the rest of their body.

"We need answers. We're going to take them out. Just leave one alive so we can interrogate them," Bardock ordered.

"Should we wait for the others?" Shugesh inquired.

"No, we should be fine. I want you guys to just go around the back of their base and make sure none of them escape."

"Got it. Come on, Shugesh," Bardock's second in command said.

Shugesh and Tora flew off from the top of the building and made their way around a few structures. Bardock lost sight of them and waited for their acknowledgement of their readiness to go.

"We're in position. Ready when you are."

"Go!" Bardock screamed.

Bardock clenched his fists and began to raise his power level. He jumped into the air and floated just above the enemy warrior's encampment. He raised his arm and pointed it towards the ground. The battle ready Saiyan sent a light blue energy blast hurling towards the huge device at the center of the base. The impact of the blast generated a huge explosion, drawing the attention of all the white-armored soldiers. Bardock swept down on his prey, trying to take full advantage of the chaos. The scarred warrior charged some energy in his hands and shot it at the bunched-up group of aliens. Bodies flew in every direction. Bardock closed in on the running men, blasting several of them in the back. From his right two enemy troopers ran at him preparing to strike. The first threw a punch at Bardock's face, which Bardock easily blocked and countered with a massive hit to the enemy's head, smashing its helmet into pieces. The second one came with a right hook. Bardock grabbed his wrist and swung him to the ground, finishing him off with a massive foot stomp to the gut.

"Next," Bardock said, turning around looking for another opponent.

Another masked soldier came barreling in. Bardock got the jump on him and unleashed a kick to the head, stunning him, followed by an upper cut to the gut. It punched through his stomach, causing him to topple over on the warrior's arm. Blue blood dripped down from his wound, soaking the Saiyan's hand. A wicked smile grew on Bardock's face. He tossed the lifeless body aside and started to look around for another victim. Explosions ahead of him caught his attention. As the light receded from the detonations he could see Shugesh and Tora ripping apart the aliens. Only a few white-armored men remained alive. He targeted the closet one and ran towards him full speed. He tackled him bring him to the ground and swiftly putting him into a headlock. The alien flailed his limbs desperately, trying to escape the Saiyan's firm hold, but his grip was too much and he passed out. Tora and Shugesh blasted the last few survivors scattered around. Shugesh flew up behind the last fleeing alien and attacked him in the back, stunning him, leaving him open to be grabbed by throat. The fat Saiyan's hand shot towards the alien's neck, finding its target. Once Shugesh had his victim firmly under his control, he looked around for his leader, wanting to show off his prize.

"I got a survivor," Shugesh informed as he threw the creature to the ground a few yards away from Bardock. Shugesh quickly placed his foot on his head, pinning him to the ground.

"Did you get all the stragglers?" Bardock asked Shugesh.

"Yes," Tora said, answering before Shugesh could respond.

Tora slowly descended to the ground, checking his scouter for any other survivors.

"I read nothing else, Bardock," Tora said, landing next to his team.

"Good," Bardock acknowledged, looking at Shugesh's prisoner. "We only need one to interrogate. Get rid of him."

Shugesh plunged his foot into the aliens head, crushing his skull, splattering his brains onto the cold ground, and putting a satisfying grin on his fat face. Borgos and Fasha came flying in from the east and drew the attention of Tora.

"Here comes Borgos and Fasha," Tora said, looking up to the sky.

Borgos and Fasha flew quickly towards their fellow Saiyans, hoping to help with the battle.

"Looks like we're late," Fasha said as she and Borgos landed.

"We have it under control," Bardock said, looking at the last survivor of the bloodbath. "Now we just have to wait for this idiot to wake up."

"Let's see if I can get his attention," Borgos bellowed as he lumbered over to the unconscious body.

"Wait Borgos, I need him awake, not crushed," Bardock said, halting the huge warrior.

Bardock stood over the motionless body and gave it a light kick. "Wake up," he said, and paused. "Tora, get his helmet."

Tora knelt down, tearing off the alien's ivory helmet, revealing a bald, purple-skinned face with large cheeks sagging down to its jaw line.

"Wake up!" Bardock shouted, grabbing the alien's shoulder, busting through his armor, and sinking his fingers into its flesh.

A shriek of pain came screaming out of the alien's mouth. His eyes opened wide, trying to figure out what was going on.

"Stop!" the alien shouted as he tried to get Bardock to relinquish his grip on his shoulder.

"Shut up!" Fasha shouted.

"What are you doing on this planet?" Bardock inquired.

"I'll tell you nothing," the purple-skinned warrior screeched.

"Answer me," Bardock ordered, tightening his grip and causing more blood to ooze out from his wound.

"No!" the bald alien screamed. "You're going to kill me no matter what I do."

"Loyal little shit, aren't you?" Shugush observed.

"Why are you here? What's happening on this planet?" Bardock questioned.

The purple fighter cried out in agony again, trying his best not to give into the pain.

"Talk!" Bardock demanded.

Bardock was answered only with silence. He scowled at the alien with frustration.

"Talk!" Tora shouted, kicking him in the side.

"Stop," Bardock ordered just as Tora was about to kick him again.

_This isn't working,_ Bardock thought to himself.

"I'll tell you what," Bardock said. "I'll make you a onetime deal. If you tell us everything, we'll let you live. We don't care about you, we just want to know what's going on here."

"Fine," The alien said, seeing this as his only opportunity to survive.

"What are you doing here?" Bardock questioned, releasing his grip on the alien.

"My master came here to terra-freeze the planet."

"What do you mean 'terra-freeze?'" Tora probed.

"Our ship sends out terraforming pods that change the atmosphere in order to freeze the planet."

"That's why it's so cold and iced over," Shugesh realized.

"Where's your ship?" Fasha asked.

"It's just north of here in the next city," The wounded alien said, making his way to his feet.

"Who's your boss, big man?" Borgos asked.

"His name is Lord Slug, and he's the strongest warrior I've ever seen."

_We'll see about that,_ Bardock thought, excited to hear about a powerful fighter that might test his limits.

"Who the hell is that?" Borgos asked, looking at his teammates and wondering if any of them know who it was.

"How many men does your leader have?" Tora inquired.

"A couple hundred, I don't know how many for sure." The soldier waited for a response. "I answered your questions. Can I leave now?"

"Go, get out of here," the scarred warrior ordered.

The alien started running away from his captors, relieved that he would live through the ordeal.

A smile developed on Bardock's face as he and his crew watched the alien running away.

"So gullible," Bardock whispered, flinging an energy blast and slaughtering the last minion.

"Lord Slug. I've never heard of him," Tora exclaimed.

"Neither have I, Tora," Bardock responded. "We'll meet him soon enough."

Bardock took to the sky and headed north, followed closely by his men.

"Whoever you are Slug, here we come!" Bardock shouted, ready for the coming challenge.

* * *

**Ultimate Kaiosama: **First off, thank you for my very first review. Yes, Rose did beta my work. I'm very lucky to have an English teacher as a wife. The story is set before Kakarot is born and sent off to earth. Please let me know what you think of chapter 2.


	3. Face Off

**Chapter 3: Face Off**

* * *

Lord Slug sat on his chair, elevated on top of his four-tiered pedestal. He overlooked his command room, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of his workers carrying out their duties. Monitors and screens displayed information on the progress of his terra-freezing operation. Everything had been going mostly as planned. The overlord reached out for his pills in the bowl right next to his chair. He grabbed a large handful, and one at a time stuffed them through his lips. He crunched down on them, enjoying the sensation of them popping in his mouth, releasing their contents. They had a very chalky texture, and a not so savory taste. He wore a large dark cloak that hung from his shoulders and reached all the way down to his feet. The cloaks hood covered his head, making his face hard to make out. The Namekian slowly rose from his chair and made his way steadily down the steps. Once at the base of the steps he walked over to the main control monitor, manned by a small, large-eyed, green creature.

"How much longer is it going to take?" Lord Slug inquired.

"From current estimates, I'd say at least three more days. If we could get that other pod up and running, we could cut the time by half a day. The team sent to repair it hasn't reported in for quite some time," the minion answered.

"Hmm…if they don't report in within the next hour, send out another unit to make sure everything is fine. I won't let some stupid hiccup like a downed pod slow this operation down."

"I will, my lord."

* * *

Bardock and his crew flew full speed towards the horizon, waiting for the next city to appear. Their power levels were raised to nearly full power, not caring if anyone sensed them, or knew if they were coming. None of them cared about being subtle, they just wanted a good fight. Bardock was hoping Lord Slug was as powerful as his minion had boasted. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt such excitement. He imagined the titanic battle they would have, testing all the limits of his body, mind, and spirit, and at the end standing on top of one of his greatest victories. The scarred warrior let out a small sigh, knowing that his wish probably wouldn't come true. His new enemy would just be all talk and no show, not even worthy to receive the death of a warrior. Suddenly their destination came into view. It resembled all the other destroyed cities they had seen on the planet.

"This must be it," Tora exclaimed.

Suddenly, the scouters started reading power levels nearby, giving an idea of the challenge that lay ahead.

"Their power levels are nothing," Shugesh paused. "Wait, one's over twenty thousand!"

_Finally, someone who could challenge me,_ Bardock thought.

"He's mine," Bardock said quickly before anyone else could.

"Bardock, maybe we should work together. That's a huge power level," Tora said with concern.

"No, he's mine!" Bardock said as he twisted his body, looking back at Tora with a scowl.

"They're right ahead," Fasha said as the group started to fly over the massive city.

"That must be their ship," Borgos said as it came into view.

The ship was huge, large enough to fit hundreds of personnel. It was mostly purple, with a few areas black and grey. The ship had four huge legs, which it used for landing gear and keeping itself firmly dug into the ground. Outside the ship, hundreds of white-armored aliens were stationed. Most of them were attending to crab-like machines; each mechanical driller had a huge, grey hose protruding from it and was tunneling down into the planet.

"Borgos, Fasha, I want the two of you to flank from the left. Shugesh, smash them from the right. Tora, you're with me," Bardock commanded.

"Go!" Bardock ordered over his comm, as he and Tora launched themselves towards the mysterious ship.

Energy started to crackle and form around Bardock's hands, as he decided what he was going to blast to hell first. A few of the drilling machines caught his attention, and he let loose two long streams of energy towards their direction. Both blasts hit their attended targets, causing bodies to go flying everywhere. Tora soon started following Bardock's example, firing red hot blasts into the armored soldiers, trying to kill as many as possible. From his position, Bardock could see the rest of his men join the fray, each attacking from the flanks as ordered. Continuing the bombardment, Bardock led Tora closer to the encampment. The minions ran franticly from the explosions, tripping and stumbling over each other while desperately trying to escape the assault. Once out of harm's way they returned fire, each raising their arms up towards the Saiyans, firing yellow blasts at them in rapid succession. Bardock and Tora headed towards them, blocking and dodging their fire. They hit the ground together, generating a tidal wave of force sending troopers flying everywhere.

"Take out those machines," Bardock ordered with a quick finger pointing towards one of the drills.

"On it," Tora said as he flew off to carry out his orders.

Bardock charged a large group of soldiers that had already been making their way towards him. He unleashed a salvo of kicks and punches at the men, each landing on their marks, sending them to their graves. Troopers pouring out of the purple ship caught his attention for a second. An angry look gripped his face; he didn't want more peons to fight. He wanted their master, the real challenge. The huge group started spreading out, some headed towards his teammates, but most towards him. The lead soldier jumped up, trying to kick Bardock, and was stopped with a fierce upper cut that sent the soldier into the air. Bardock closelined the next two, ripping off their helmets, nearly taking their heads off with them. A few more men tried to overpower Bardock with sloppy punches and kicks, which the Saiyan easily blocked, and sent them to the ground with pinpoint punches. He knew taking these idiots out one or two at a time was going to take too long. He didn't have forever, and he just wanted to get to the real fight. He started to back up in a defensive position, allowing the troopers to surround him. Energy started to swirl and flicker as an aura began to form around the warrior. He brought his arms into his body and crouched down. His muscles flexed as tension started to grow. He closed his eyes, letting his Saiyan instincts take over, knowing they would let him know when to let loose his attack. He could hear the footsteps of the enemy moving around him, closing in.

_Just a little longer,_ he thought to himself.

Finally the moment was right. Bardock quickly sprang upwards from his balled up position, throwing his arms up to the sky. He screamed, letting all the energy he had been building up go. A brilliant light came from Bardock, illuminating the entire battle field. He could feel all the energy he had been collecting being ignited from within his body, producing a hurricane of force and energy. A wall of blue energy erupted from Bardock's body, incinerating all the soldiers that had gathered around him.

Lord Slug stood at the zenith of his ship's ramp, observing the battle. A look of disapproval formed on his face. His men's numbers were dwindling down. He didn't care for the pointless lives of his weak soldiers that had died; his only true concern was himself and his ship. The old Namekian grumbled something to himself and began stumped down the ramp, intent on destroying the intruders.

Fasha and Borgos crushed and smashed their way through the few remaining lines of enemies. Their scouters went off, alerting them to the massive power level heading their way. Before they could react, a barrage of energy spheres came pouring down on top of them. Borgos took the brunt of the attack, shredding his armor and leaving him incapacitated. Fasha had jumped out of the way, avoiding the majority of the blast. Her eyes grew big as she frantically looked around for her attacker. A lightning fast punch came, striking the female Saiyan in the face. She shook off the blow and tried to counter with a strong kick to the hooded figure. He effortlessly blocked her kick and sent an upper cut to her stomach, cracking her armor and sending little bits falling to the ground. She hunched over and stumbled back a few steps. Slug advanced forward until he towered over her, and brought down his green fist down on her head, knocking her out.

Next, Shugesh fired a powerful wave of charged up energy towards Lord Slug. At the last second the energy caught the green commander's attention, allowing him to block the blast, sending it soaring off into the distance. Lord Slug ascended into the air, shooting two pulsating spheres at Shugesh. The heavy Saiyan threw his arms up, trying to block the energy, but was overcome by its power and it sent him hurling into the dirt. The Namek followed with a series of rapid blasts into Shugesh, taking him out of the battle.

_Saiyans,_ Lord Slug thought to himself, glancing indifferently as the bodies on the ground. Then he searched for his next victim.

Tora and Bardock hovered a few feet over the ground farther off, surrounded by a graveyard of enemy troopers. Bardock turned on his scouter, searching for his prized fight. His device started going off in his ear, warning him of the huge power coming his way. The warning came too late. The scarred warrior took a quick blow to the head, sending him to frozen terrain.

"Bardock!" Tora exclaimed.

Lord Slug advanced quickly towards Tora, firing off a barrage of punches. Tora quickly blocked them and released his own bombardment of blows, but none of them reached their mark. Back and forth they exchanged blows, as the two worked their way down to the ground, both landing on their feet. The effort of keeping pace with the Namek rapidly took its toll. He could feel the sweat dripping down his forehead and his arms fatiguing. A fast blow hit Tora in the stomach and stunned him. Lord Slug raised his hands above his head and brought his fists together. He released a titanic blow on Tora's head, planting him into the ground.

"That was easy," the wrinkly-faced warrior said, as a smile of satisfaction found its way to his face.

Bardock laid in the dirt with his eyes closed, dazed by his attacker. His head throbbed with pain and blood slowly dripped down from the side of his face, making its way down his neck. He stumbled his way to his feet. In his hazy vision he saw his men scattered around, all incapacitated, with Lord Slug standing Tora.

"Get away from him!" Bardock screamed, trying to get his attention.

The Namek turned towards Bardock and started advancing towards him slowly.

"I thought you were dead, Saiyan," Slug said, looking into the Bardock's eyes. "I'm not sure why you've come, but I'm making sure you never leave."

"All you need to know is I'm here to end you!"

"You, end me? You must be joking; you're in no position to threaten me," The Namek said with a chuckle and a confident half-smile. His expression quickly became serious. "Your entire race is weak. You and your men are pathetic. How could you ever hope to challenge me?"

_How dare you laugh at me?_ Bardock thought to himself as a scorching rage began to ignite within him.

"No one makes fun of me!" the Saiyan said as he clenched his fists and began to slowly power up.

Blue flares of energy began to engulf him as he could feel his rage fuel his power. A sense of excitement started to build in him, knowing he was finally going to get the battle he had been craving. Finally someone to test his limits.

"Power up all you want—in the end I'm going to break you," Lord Slug said, not in the least concerned with the threat the Saiyan posed.

"You can_ try!_" Bardock shouted defiantly.

Bardock headed for Lord Slug at full speed, hoping to catch him off guard. A right arm came swinging at the green Namek's head. His fist came crashing into his large chin, shoving him back a few steps.

"Is that all you've got?" Slug said with a grin on his face. "Let me show you how it's done."

A barrage of punches and kicks came flying at Bardock. He blocked the first few attacks, but was overpowered and fell back after a couple of the attacks hit their mark. The Saiyan repositioned and came at him with a jump kick to the face, connecting and sending him sailing back into the ground. The scarred warrior jumped up into the sky and took up a position twenty yards over the Namek. He unleashed a volley of blue spheres down on his enemy. The armored warrior poured massive amounts of his energy into every blast, knowing they were all hitting their intended target. The Saiyan smiled as he witnessed the explosions on the ground. His confidence grew with every blast. He breathed heavily as he stopped his attack. He could feel fatigue start to set in, but not to the point where it concerned him. He hoped the attack was enough to do serious damage, but not enough to end the fight, as he wanted it to continue. From the dust a blurred object came soaring out, headed towards him. Bardock could feel excitement wash over him, happy that his opponent hadn't gone down so easily. The old fighter landed a quick knee to Bardock's stomach causing him to hunch over, exposing the back of his neck. A couple blows to the back of his head sent him falling down to the planet. A smirk formed on Lord Slug's face as he watched his opponent crash into the ground.

"That was a nice attack. I can feel the fire of youth in you," Lord Slug said as he made his way down towards the Saiyan and landed a good distance away from him.

Bardock slowly made his way to his hands and knees. His eyes slowly opened, revealing the hard, iced-over ground that had broken his fall. He brought his head up, focusing on the old Namekian.

"I'm just happy you're not a pushover like I thought you'd be. You're the first in a long time who's posed any real challenge, even though you're old as hell."

"I might be old, Saiyan, but I'm still going to erase you from existence."

"Well, I'm still here. So far it looks like you're failing!" Bardock shouted as he came to one knee and started to get up.

Lord Slug brought his hands together, palms facing his opponent and began to charge a ki blast.

"This will erase you, boy," the old Namekian said, unleashing his charged-up energy.

The flare of yellow ripped through the air. Adrenaline filled Bardock's body at the sight of the massive blast. His Saiyan instincts forced him to stand his ground, knowing he could over power the blast, or at least thinking he could. He firmly planted his feet into the ground and started pouring energy into his arms, focusing the ki into his hands. He pushed his hands forward towards the Namek, unleashing a high-concentrated beam of blue energy. The two beams of energy collided with each other, bringing them to a halt. An energy wave moved out from the impact of the two streams destroying everything around the epicenter. Colors of blinding blue and yellow flashes lit up the battlefield. The two combatants continued to push their beams of energy into one another, each trying to overpower the other. Bardock clenched his teeth, trying to focus everything he could on this clash, knowing he had to win it. Sweat started to rain down from his head, and his body began to feel drained. His drive for victory pushed him on, overcoming any doubt of losing he had, giving him confidence and strength.

_I'm going win this,_ Bardock thought to himself.

Lord Slug held back energy from his blast, planning to let the Saiyan wear himself out and to fool him into a false hope that he could win. As much as this scrappy Saiyan warrior wanted this battle to last, Lord Slug did too. He had no desire to completely over power him and end this now. It made him feel young again, something he hadn't felt in over a century. Knowing he was in control gave him a smug feeling that he loved, and knowing his enemy had no true hope of winning satisfied something dark inside of him.

The energy being pushed together began to swell, growing increasingly bigger in the center of the warrior's beam clash. Suddenly, the bulge of energy became unstable causing a violent explosion. Both aliens were hit with the force of the energy, causing them to fly back and land on the cold ground.

Bardock laid on his back; his entire body was in pain from the blast. He could feel his heart pumping hard, letting him know he was still alive. His ears rang as he started to get up to his feet. He was met with a strong punch to the face, sending him back into the ground. He rolled over on his back and saw the ancient Namek standing over him.

"You look a little roughed up. Are you able to continue, or should I just end this now?" The Namek said as he crossed his arms.

"It'll take more than that to beat me," he replied as he worked his way to his feet.

"Good," The Namek said with a huge smile, as he took a few steps back.

The Namek clenched his fists and crouched into a defensive stance. An aura escaped from his body and began to surround him. Slowly he began to grow. His limbs elongated, making him taller; his chest and shoulders expanded, making him thicker. Soon he was triple his size.

Bardock's eyes grew large, taking in the intimidating sight. Lord Slug continued to grow, reaching ten times his original size. The Saiyan's jaw started to sag down, in shock of this transformation. He now towered over Bardock, and by his estimates he was about as big as he was when he became an Oozaru. Stunned, Bardock could only watch as a fist bigger then he was crashed into him. The blow sent him skipping on the ground, like a flat, smooth stone on water, landing hard into a pile of rubble. The gigantic Namek sent several spheres of energy into the terrain, trying to break up the rocks and hopefully hit his adversary. Bardock broke free from the rocks, avoiding the attack, and headed towards the Namek. He fired off a storm of energy beams, all hitting the large figure in the chest, shoulder, and head. Smoke from the blast collected around the Namek, blocking Bardock's sight of him.

"Pathetic. You'll have to do better than that," a deep voice said through the mist.

The enlarged warrior busted through the smoke, landed next to the Saiyan, and snatched him up into his hands.

"Let's see how strong you really are," Lord Slug sneered, as a twisted smile crawled onto his face.

Bardock could feel the huge hands around him, enveloping his body. The green digits flexed, trying to get a good grip. He could feel the each finger putting pressure upon his body. The large Namek's smile morphed into an intense glare pointed at the scarred warrior. The massive hands began to squeeze, causing pain to shoot through Bardock's body. His legs pressed together; he could feel them bending and almost breaking under the stress. His shoulders and chest were peppered with pain. He could hear his joints cracking and popping from the pressure. Bardock lowered his head and clenched his teeth as he bared the pain.

_I know there's a moon right above me. If there wasn't that stupid black cloud, I could transform and beat this guy,_ Bardock thought.

His head raised up to the sky, pupils dilated, looking and hoping desperately for a hole in the clouds. He was met with nothing but dense billows in the sky. Panic began to poison his mind, and he could feel the foreign sense of fear crawl into the crevices of his cognizance. He gave a loud scream, fighting himself internally and trying not to give in to defeat.

The pain in his body and mind became hard for him to bare. It was like a wave of water hitting him over and over, keeping him paralyzed and pinned to his doubt. He knew he had to do something or this would be the end of him. He closed his eyes and dug deep within himself. Ki started to seep out of his body. He channelled the energy into his muscles and began to push against the enormous hands. He poured all his effort and strength into breaking the iron grip of Lord Slug. The fingers started to slightly lose their grip. Inch by inch he pushed them back. Every part of his body was in pain, but he did what he could to numb it out, and focus on the task at hand. He grunted and let out another powerful scream, pushing the hand a little more apart. He had gained hope back, but his body began to fatigue. He and the massive hands were at a standstill; neither being able to gain an advantage.

_No, I can't give up! I can't give in!_ he thought as the hands once again started to close on him.

He could feel his body being crushed once again. His aura began to fade as his reserves start to empty. He couldn't believe he was in this constricted situation, how could he let this old Namek over power him. He screamed with frustration as his options started to fade. He needed to think of something fast, before he completely ran out of time and energy. He could feel his body starting to break under the pressure, and knew that he would only last a few seconds longer.

"Bardock!" Tora cried out as he fired off a gigantic energy blast at the towering Namek.

The blast smashed into Slug, causing him to lose his grip on Bardock. The scarred Saiyan hit the ground, and quickly rolled away from the green overlord. Tora fired off more ki beams, all hitting their target, drawing the Namekian's attention. Tora's face turned to panic as his eyes took in the intimidating figure running right for him.

_This is my chance! I need to think of something,_ Bardock thought as he watched Tora trying to fight off Lord Slug's attacks from the ground. _He's not going to last long. What can I do?_

"Damn it," Bardock said as he hit his fist to the ground in frustration. "If it wasn't for those damn clouds..."

Then he paused, glancing up again at the swirling, dark mass overhead.

_I got it!_

Bardock slowly staggered up to his feet, and gathered what little power he had left in his body. He looked up to the black sky and took off, speeding upwards towards the clouds.

The overlord threw Tora across the battlefield into a wall of rocks. He began to charge Tora's unconscious body, ready to kill him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the scarred Saiyan flying upwards, which caught his attention. In confusion he stopped his charge half way though, turned his body, and watched as Bardock flew into the dark clouds, disappearing from sight.

"Where are you going?" Lord Slug said puzzled.

He continued looking up towards the clouds, waiting for the Saiyan to re-emerge.

The dark dense clouds that Bardock had went into started to swirl and shift. Lord Slug could see something in the mist, but couldn't make out any of its dimensions. A large portion of the clouds started to make its way downward, surrounding and hiding the thing's slow descent. The vapors started to slowly break apart from the entity. He could begin to see furry bits and pieces of the now obviously massive creature. A pair of red, haunting eyes pierced through the blackness and a loud roar came bellowing out of the clouds, as the monster finally revealed itself: An Oozaru clad in expanded Saiyan armor.

_Now for revenge,_ Bardock thought, as his massive new body began to make its rapid descent towards the old Namek.

* * *

**Jason9000:** Thanks for the input. Lord Slug is still old and slow, even though he's a super Namek I think at his advanced age Bardock woud stand a fair chance against him.

**Treeger:** Good point about Borgos being the silent type. I mostly gave him a few lines so everyone on Bardock's team talked, making the story not solely about Bardock. I've always been interested in Bardock's team and kind of wanted to give each of them a little more depth, even though it's nothing too deep in this story. Thanks for your feedback.


	4. Unbreakable

**Chapter 4: Unbreakable**

* * *

Bardock began to make his descent towards the old Namek. As the ape headed towards him, his once confident demeanor faded; instead, a sense of dread and disbelief crept into the back of his mind. The mist pushed apart in the wake of the monster passing through. A huge hole formed in the dark clouds, revealing the planet's bright full moon, giving the mighty Oozaru a limited supply of blutz waves—until the clouds closed up.

Like a comet, Bardock hit the ground, producing a crater and twisting up dirt and dust. Lord Slug took a few steps back, not sure what to expect next. The sediment started to settle, clearing up Lord Slug's view of the crash site. From the crater the hairy beast leaped up into the air and released long yellow beam of energy from its mouth. The Namekian quickly reacted and threw his arms up in a defensive position, trying to block the beam. The beam hit him like a freight train, toppling him over. The primate landed and started lumbering down the battlefield, headed right for the downed overlord.

"I'm going to rip you apart!" he growled as he lunged elbow first at the Namek.

At the last second the old warrior rolled out of the way, just in time to escape the blow. He hastily rose to his feet and unleashed a right hook, striking the ape in the snout. The Oozaru staggered back and groaned. In a rage, he retaliated with a hurricane of flailing fists to the Namek's skull. Purple blood painted Lord Slug's entire face as he stumbled back, trying hard not to lose his footing. Lord Slug countered and sent a kick flying into the ape's stomach, followed by a series of rapid punches. The huge Namekian saw the great ape was stunned and quickly charged a blast in the palm of his hand, jumped back, and flung it at the monster. The ki blast sent pain surging through the Oozaru's body, fueling his beastly rage. Tired and breathing heavily from his attack, Lord Slug could do nothing as the primate tackled him, sending the two into the cold ground. The massive creatures grappled and fought, each trying to gain the upper hand as they rolled around. The Oozaru's weight and size became too much for the Namek to overcome. Lord Slug found himself half turned, pinned under the gorilla's massive legs with no way out.

Bardock couldn't control the blood lust inside him and began hammering down uncontrolled blows upon his victim. Lord Slug's shoulder took much of the impact, causing him to writhe in pain. He could feel his joint start to slip out of place and his ligaments and tendons give way from the force of the impacts. His arm became swollen and unable to move, making it useless. Other blows pounded into the side of his face, grinding it up into a bloody pulp. He could feel the bones in his face crack and break with each strike. Panic and fear filled Slug's enormous body. Adrenaline surged inside him, giving him strength to struggle and resist. He twisted and turned any way he could in the hopes of breaking the hold. He started to draw upon his ki, increasing his power as high as it could go in hopes of escaping. His adrenaline helped him numb out the pain and focus on getting away. He released a wave of ki from his body, causing the ape to halt his attack. The moment of hesitation was all he needed.

_Now is my chance,_ he thought to himself as he brought his legs up underneath the ape and pushed.

The weight was overwhelming, but his adrenaline lent him the will and strength to push the beast off, sending him crashing back into the ground. Lord Slug quickly got to his feet, and began to channel ki into his good arm.

_I need to end this,_ he thought, knowing the match was slipping out of control and into the monster's favor.

Bardock sprang back up to his feet. His gaze targeted the beaten up Namekian. Seeing the gore and blood on his green-skinned foe gave him boundless confidence. He could sense victory within his grasp. The rage that sometimes blinded his judgment in this form started to fade away, and the clarity of his cognitive mind alerted him to the dark clouds in the sky. They had begun to close in, shrinking the hole which allowed the moonlight to shine through. Bardock knew his time in this form was running short. A sense of urgency overcame him. His eyes once again settled on the overlord and he noticed the energy being charged in the Namekian's hand. Gasping for air and tired, Lord Slug forced up his right hand, palm supercharged with ki, and pointed it at the Oozaru.

"Eat this!" Lord Slug shouted out with ferocity, as he fired the beam at the gorilla's head.

Bardock focused his ki, channeling it through his throat. A yellow light began to shine in the depths of the transformed Saiyan's mouth. The light got brighter and stronger as it made its way up. The scarred beast released a defiant roar as he unleashed the ki blast. The beams of energy surged towards each other, crackling with massive power, illuminating the terrain. A loud boom ripped through the air as the ki collided. Bardock could feel the enormous energy flowing through his mouth. The ki fizzled around his sharp, dagger-like teeth, causing a painful tingling sensation. He tensed every muscle in his enormous body, forcing every ounce of strength he had into the blast. His beam grew stronger and more intense. Lord Slug could feel his beam being pushed back by the force of the ape's energy. He was fatigued and tired, but knew he couldn't hold anything back; it was all or nothing. He let out a confident scream as he powered up to his maximum. His muscles bulged and his ki hit its limit. He took all of his strength and energy and forced it into the palm of his hand, reinforcing his beam. The two beams held in place for a few seconds, neither moving nor giving way.

"Damn it!" The giant Namekian screamed, feeling his power draining quickly.

Sweat rained down his green face, mixing with the blood already there. His heart was beating fast, feeling like it was about to explode in his chest. His breathing was heavy and labored from the strain of maintaining such a powerful beam. His body was beaten and fatigued, causing his legs to buckle. He dropped to one knee while trying to stay focused on his attack. Bardock saw his enemy began to break. He took a giant step forward, as if asserting his dominance. His excitement began to build inside, causing new life to surge through him. He could see his blast starting to overpower the Namek's beam. Lord Slug's once fully extended arm started to pull back, being pushed into his chest. Every part of his body was exhausted; he closed his eyes and clenched his teeth together in a struggle to hold on. Bardock's beam began to engulf his opponent's. The Namek could feel the energy and heat from the opposing blast closing in on him. The Namekian's wave started to fade and fizzle as Bardock's beam overpowered his, rushing over his body, and finally obliterating him.

Bardock collapsed to the ground, completely drained. The clouds in the sky closed up, cutting of the blutz waves. His body began to shrink, reverting him back to his original from. The Saiyan's breathing was labored, and his muscles writhed in pain. After struggling to stay conscious, he succumbed to his fatigue and passed out.

* * *

Bardock took a deep breath, feeling his senses coming to life. He could feel cool soothing liquid surrounding and churning around his body. He could feel the breathing machine firmly on his mouth, pumping fresh air down into his lungs. He took another deep breath, pushing his chest up then down. As he became more sober, he could feel his strong muscles had been renewed and refreshed. Bardock could feel his energy at full power, with no hint of pain or injuries. As the haze of waking up went away, he knew where he was.

Bardock's men surrounded the rejuvenation chamber. Tora leaned in, placing his hand on the glass, taking a closer look at his leader.

"How's he doing?" Tora said looking over at the medical attendant.

"Well, he took one hell of a beating, but he's going to make a full recovery," the white clothed minion responded.

"That was really impressive; if we hadn't been there I never would have believed Bardock took out that asshole," Shugesh exclaimed.

"We have one hell of a power leader. He's probably as strong as King Vegeta" Fasha said proudly.

Bardock opened his eyes, bringing all of his crew's attention to him. Tora quickly took his hand back and pulled his body up away from the window. Bardock looked at his troopers, making sure they were all accounted for. He felt a mixed sense of relief and pride knowing they had all survived such a rough encounter with an overwhelming foe. Bardock closed his eyes and let his mind relax and let his thoughts drift to his battle with his green nemesis.

* * *

Lord Frieza sat firmly in his chair taking a long gaze at planet Vegeta. His eyes slowly shifted from left to right, closely inspecting the blue and green planet. The door behind the tyrant quickly opened, breaking his concentration. Zarbon entered, and hastily walked to the middle of the circular room.

"Lord Frieza," Zarbon said, giving a respectful bow to his master.

"What is it, Zarbon?"

"My Lord, I have news of planet 247, and Bardock," Zarbon replied.

"Well, let's hear it," the overlord demanded.

As Zarbon began to read off his report, Frieza rolled his eyes. He started to tone out Zarbon's dull voice, not truly caring what he said, knowing that the mission was a success. If it had been a failure he knew Zarbon would be more animated and apologetic, blaring out stupid ideas how to correct the problem—none of which would be original or imaginative. But when Zarbon uttered the phrase "Bardock unbreakable" it quickly caught Frieza's attention.

"What did you say Zarbon?"

"My lord, I said they are calling him 'Bardock Unbreakable,'" he replied.

"And why are they calling him that?"

"Well, as I said," Zarbon said cautiously, "according to Bardock's report he fought and successfully beat an elderly super Namekian. Some of his fellow Saiyans are giving him the moniker 'Unbreakable,'" Zarbon said, and then he paused for a moment. "It seems they have rallied around him like some sort of hero because of his victory over such a strong opponent."

"I'm not to found of monkeys having any kind of hero, let alone one to rally behind," Frieza said with distain growing in his voice.

"I can't imagine any world were Bardock would be any real threat to you my Lord," Zarbon interjected.

"'Unbreakable,'" Frieza hissed as a villainous smile grew on his face. "Well, we shall see about _that_."

* * *

**Theraxs**: Glad you liked my fight scene, I hope you liked the conclusion of it. Thanks for taking the time to review.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I left the ending a little open ended in case people seemed interested in a sequel. If anyone would like one, please say so in your review. Hope you enjoyed my first story, see ya next time.


End file.
